


Why you never, ever, ever flip a girl's skirt

by MooseintheRain



Series: PSNJM [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Brébeef, GENDER ISSUES ALERT, Multi, PEACE AND LOVE, PSNJM, Shoujo-ai, What is hidden beneath the skirt shall always remain hidden, alternative believes, author being neutral but characters being...hahahahaha, blurry genders, continue reading on your own risks, discussion of flurry concepts, don't take anything serious, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, full of grammar mistakes, high on sugar, just saying, puns intended, serious people being high, things can get heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseintheRain/pseuds/MooseintheRain
Summary: Story of a girl and her BFF fighting for weird stuffs and finding themselves in an awkward relationship, aka How I Ended Up In This Situation, Why PSNJM Is A Rotten Place or 26 Letters And A Pig by Jessika Lee. Originally named Don't Trust Someone's Appearance but it sounds too... plain, so here we go, people, don’t ever, ever, ever flip a girl's skirt, you will regret it for the rest of your life.It’s difficult to write a summary when you don’t want to spoiler anything.





	Why you never, ever, ever flip a girl's skirt

**Author's Note:**

> The story is also set in Quebec (Canada), which means French alert and French swearing alert.
> 
> Secondary school : in the educational system of Quebec, it’s a combination of middle school and high school without 12th grade, so sec 1=7th grade, sec 2=8th grade, sec 3=9th grade, sec 4=10th grade and sec 5=11th grade.
> 
> Any resemblance between fictive place names, school names, etc and names in reality are purely coincidental. Ready to relate?
> 
> Unlike Jones, Jessika is an all serious person, which means there won’t be dirty references. No swearing alert. No offensive jokes. She could be boring, it’s true since she wasn’t meant to be funny, but she's got some sauce and so do the other characters; that’s the main sauce of this awful fiction: a mixture of sauces that results in some weird, disturbing thingy. Rated teen and up just in case the sauces have too much flavours and become untasteful for younger audience's sensitive buds.
> 
> The author isn’t involved is any kind of sauce in this fic. 
> 
> A lot of grammar mistakes since the author doesn’t have English as the first language.

This is still an update, I guess...?


End file.
